villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sergei Zavorotko
Sergei Zavorotko (voiced by Klaus Hjuler) is the main antagonist in the videogame Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. He is the younger half brother of Arkadij Jegorov, one the targets in the previous game, Hitman: Codename 47. Sergei is a powerful Russian crime lord, leading an organization of weapon dealers along with his half-brother Arkadij Jegorov. He is also an "uncle" of Agent 47. History Sergei originated from Russia in 1953. He is around 20 years younger than his half-brother, Arkadij Jegorov a.k.a. Boris Deruzka. Sergei first appears ingame with a mysterious businessman to inspect his late half-brother's base of operations, where they find intel among other documents. Zavorotko and his associate later head to Dr. Ort-Meyer's asylum, shortly after Agent 47 escaped from it. Sergei investigates CCTV footage, and is shocked to discover that 47 is in fact real, and not a hoax like most of society believed. Growing in curiosity, Zavorotko plots to lure 47 out of retirement so he can have his goals done for him with cold-blooded efficiency. Zavorotko initiates this by having 47's mentor, Father Vittorio, kidnapped. 47 shortly after discovers that he was taken to a Sicilian crime lord's manor, and assassinates him. Upon assumption that Vittorio was held hostage in the basement, 47 discovers he isn't and is informed that he was captured by four men in Russian-esque military uniforms. Sergei, not wanting to bribe the russian army for weapons, plans to use 47 to take them out of the picture beforehand. He contacts the agency to eliminate one of the generals in a meeting in which he is present so he can witness the work of 47 and get an alibi for the murder after 47 kills the general with a sniper rifle. The rest of the generals start an investigation over the murder, which Sergei uses as an excuse to contact the agency and order their assassinations. After 47 killed the generals, Sergei contacts the agency once more and orders the hit on Masahiro Hayamoto, a very powerful japanese weapon dealer, because one of the generals already sold the program of the missiles to him. Sergei finds this out and orders a hit on Hayamoto Jr. so 47 can find where Hayamoto lives. After 47 kills Hayamoto and retrieves the program Sergei puts an end to his contract with the agency, but stills keep Vittorio as hostage because his client, Deewana Ji has to eliminate his associates in the plan to steal the special nukes. Deewana, with the help from a malaysian hacker and criptographer, and his twin brother, betrayed Sergei by making it public that he stole the special nukes and his program. After that, Deewana contacts the agency to order the hit on the hacker and his twin brother. Sergei impersonates as a member of the U.N. who want to hire a hit on Sergei, knowing that the agency would never put a target on an old client's head, but also know that the agency never wastes an oportunity to make a deal with the U.N. so they can still make deals in the future. Sergei put a sniper rifle with blank bullets for 47 so he can use in attemting to fire the false Sergei who is revealed to be a cardboard cutout of himself, when 47 finds this out he confronts 17 and after he kill the last of his brothers, 47 uses 17's earpiece and uses it to talk to Sergei and give him the oportunity to flee wherever he'd wish, with the condition of never messing with him again, but Sergei refuses and then say he is the one who ordered Giuseppe to kidnap Vittorio, as well as that he is in Gontranno with him and a small army of bodyguards. Angry, 47 tells Sergei that involving Vittorio in this was his last mistake. 47 flees from San Petersburg and heads to the church where he and Vittorio live after killing all of Sergei's men. He confronts him in the confessional where Sergei is with Vittorio as hostage but 47 uses his gun in order to intimidate Sergei, who releases Vittorio and tries to escape but is shot by 47, Sergei retaliates but 47 finishes the job, killing him. Trivia *His appearance clearly is based on Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky. Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Mobsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Hitman Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Parody/Homage